


059: Destiny

by gateship



Series: The 100 Hundred Prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2x05 - Human Trials, F/M, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gateship/pseuds/gateship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and the others return to Camp Jaha after finding the Factory Station and rescuing Mel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	059: Destiny

She threw herself at him and tried to keep her sobs contained within her chest. It took him a second to react, but when he did his arms went tight around her. “I knew you weren’t dead,” she said and couldn’t hold the tears in any longer.

Bellamy was trembling against her, holding her so tightly she almost couldn’t breathe. But she was fine with it because it meant he was there with her.

“What the fuck is going on?” two voices asked at the same time.

“They’re soulmates,” Raven said from behind Clarke.

“What?” Abby asked flatly.

“When did that happen?” Murphy asked – and Clarke made a mental note to ask about his presence once she was done clinging to Bellamy.

“Unity Day,” Octavia said. “After the Exodus ship went down. You were too half dead to notice or they weren’t together when you were around.”

Bellamy finally pulled away from her, though not by much. She could tell based on his expression when he realized what she looked like. “What happened?” he asked, raising a hand to wipe away some of her tears.

“Jumped off a dam, Anya smashd a rock in my face and then she attacked me later,” Clarke said. “I’ll explain later. You?” She touched his cheek carefully, tracing over the curved wound.

“I’m fine. Where are the others?” he asked.

“Mount Weather,” Clarke said. “Monty believed me when I said you weren’t dead. The Mountain Men said there weren’t any survivors, though clearly that was a lie. They said the Ark crashed and everyone died. Monty’s suspicious though, especially since one of the girls there seems to have a crush on Jasper.”

“You’re okay? Really?” Bellamy asked. Clarke nodded and he kissed her gently, mindful of the cut in her lip.

“I think I’m going to throw up,” Murphy said faintly.

When Bellamy pulled back he said, “We found your watch. Grounder was wearing it like a necklace.” He pulled it out of his pocket and she smiled as he secured it around her wrist.

“We need to go back to Mount Weather,” Clarke said, turning to face her mother. She clasped Bellamy’s hand in hers and saw her mother’s gaze dart down to them and then back to her face. “There’s 47 of our people there. And they’re going to be used as blood banks and tortured just to save the Mountain Men.”

“What?” Bellamy asked. “What are they doing?”

“I’ll explain later,” Clarke said, squeezing his hand.

“We need to wait for Kane,” Abby said. “And I have to get to Medical.” She turned and stomped away.

“We can go to Engineering,” Raven said. “Wick’s there, but he’ll bounce if I tell him to.” She turned and headed towards the remains of the Ark.

“Wick. As in the guy you hate?” Finn asked as he followed after her. “You hate Wick. Why are you working with him?”

“Think Raven found her soulmate, or is she just pissing Spacewalker off?” Murphy asked. When he got no reply he shrugged and headed off after the other two.

“Clarke, can I talk to you for a minute?” Octavia asked.

Bellamy squeezed Clarke’s hand and jogged to catch up with the others. Clarke and Octavia followed behind at a slower pace.

“How do you – how did you know Bellamy wasn’t dead?” Octavia asked.

“My mom explained once that when they’re gone, it’s like a hollow part behind your heart,” Clarke said. “One that was filled up with them when you realize they’re your soulmate. I never had that feeling. I knew he was alive. Some of the 47 at Mount Weather didn’t believe me, but Monty did. If you can still feel that part of him, Lincoln’s still alive.”

“Reapers took him,” Octavia said. “I almost had him back, but they took him.”

“He’s still alive, Octavia,” Clarke said. “And there were Reapers at Mount Weather. We may be able to kill two birds with one stone. Get the others back and get Lincoln.”

Octavia smiled faintly. “I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I assume that if Clarke and Bellamy were together then Finn possibly wouldn't have been as intense and Bellamy might've brought them all back to Camp Jaha.  
> I also don't explain how soulmates work here, but it's not a mark or anything like that. Basically you kiss or something and then you find out. IDK. All I know is there was alcohol and mourning after Clarke saw the Exodus Ship go down and Bellamy comforted here and then BAM! They're soulmates. Finn was grumpy.


End file.
